Что хотел сказать Ренджи
by NoFace11
Summary: Опус номер хрен знает какой, ангст, pwp, черт знает что. Написано в подарок Orocchan на день рождения.


**Что хотел сказать Ренджи**

Опус номер хрен знает какой, ангст, pwp, черт знает что.

Написано в подарок Orocchan на день рождения.  
Автор – NoFace

Бета - IQ-sublimation  
Пейринг: Бьякуя/Ренджи

Рейтинг: NC-17

Дисклеймер: герои - известно чьи, остальное мое.

нормальный кусок

**Что хотел сказать Ренджи**

Проводив взглядом Куросаки с девчонкой, Ренджи захлопнул окно и покосился на капитана:

― Да, тайчо, ― воодушевление от грызни с Ичиго испарилось, остались только апатия и усталость. ― Ему плевать на субординацию и титулы, ― лейтенант безнадежно махнул рукой. ― Он просто живет. Прет напролом и побеждает.

Сунул в карман деревяшку и нож, перевернул стул и уселся верхом, опершись подбородком на руки.

― Так что да, он нарочно назвал вас по имени, ― казалось, Ренджи выдавливает из себя слова, каждое ― все с большим усилием, и, наконец, они иссякли. Или силы кончились.

«_Ему ведь тоже досталось, как еще умудряется сидеть тут, строгать_», ― Бьякуя долго смотрел прямо перед собой, размышляя о самом первом вопросе, так и оставшемся без ответа, ― зачем Ренджи торчит у него в палате? Потом скосил глаза на лейтенанта. Тот опять смотрел в пол.

― Так что ты хотел сказать?

― Что начал сомневаться в вашей силе, тайчо, ― Ренджи вскинул глаза, будто только сейчас осознав, где находится; быстро отвел взгляд и сдвинул брови. ― Простите, тайчо, виноват, спорол чушь. На самом деле хотел спросить, не пойти ли мне… обратно в карцер, меня ж никто не освобождал от ареста. ― На мгновение в карих глазах мелькнула наглая улыбка, потом пропала, но сарказма в голосе не убавилось. ― Или накинете пятнадцать суток на хлебе и воде? В колодках? За побег, нападение на капитана? А может, разжалуете в рядовые? Как не оправдавшего?

Кучики просто смотрел на него, и это воспринималось как вызов, будто отвечать было ниже его достоинства, и Ренджи постепенно повышал голос, чтобы, наконец, достучаться, или просто выговориться, выплеснуть все, что копилось мутной жижей, оскоминой в горле, ведром помоев на светлый образ безупречного капитана.

― Зачем в тюрьму? Почему не прикончить сразу? Не решились? Думали, осудят за превышение полномочий? А под замок ― подыхать ― пожалуйста, ― глаза Бьякуи расширились и посветлели, он попытался вдохнуть и скривился от боли в груди. ― Жалеете, что не сдох? Пришлось выпускать Сенбонзакуру против недостойного? ― Ренджи вскочил и подошел к кровати, навис над капитаном, брызгая слюной, потом как-то жалко сморщился и продолжил совсем тихо, будто продолжая давний внутренний диалог:

― Тайчо, какого черта вы запихнули меня в клетку? Это мой занпакто – зверь, а я ― человек… да разве вам понять? Вот я сижу и думаю, куда подевалась ваша сила. Реяцу до небес, а что толку? Только и смогли, что телом ее прикрыть. От Ичимару. А ведь он меня спас. От вас, тайчо. Смешно, да?

Абарай сел на край постели, обхватил голову руками и замолчал, только подрагивали плечи. Бьякуя подался вперед, протянул руку, но отдернул, будто обжегшись.

― И что вас больше всего волнует. Рыжий Куросаки назвал по имени. Забейте, тайчо, есть дела поважнее. Квартальный отчет, мотивы Ичимару, любовь Ренджи, ― лейтенант тихо засмеялся. ― Смотрите, я это сказал. Забимару придется раскошелиться на шерсть для таби, проспорил.

Бьякуя прижал ладонь к губам.

― Фукутайчо…

― А знаете что, тайчо – я вас больше не боюсь. За пару недель вы макнули меня во все старые страхи, ― Ренджи ухмыльнулся и исподлобья скосил глаза на капитана. ― Как боялся. Что не любите, что подведу, разжалуете. Рукию потерять столько лет боялся. Спасибо, тайчо, ― он повернулся к Бьякуе, уперев руки в подушку по бокам головы. ― А теперь можете убивать. Впрочем, нет, погодите.

Глаза блеснули совсем уж весело, ― знакомо, ― подумал Бьякуя, ― рот растянулся в улыбке, Ренджи медленно наклонился и коснулся мягкими губами сжатых губ капитана. Тот зажмурился и замер, боясь вздохнуть, а лейтенант быстро зашептал ему в губы:

― Мечтал это сделать. Когда ты нес чушь о казни Рукии. Когда командовал Сенбонзакуре убить меня. Почему сейчас не убьешь? А еще когда ты валялся там, на скале, ― и, недосказанным, ― «_такой беспомощный_».

Бьякуя попытался поймать его взгляд, вдохнул, вздрогнув от боли. Лейтенант мягко отстранился, отвесил формальный поклон и вышел, из-за порога громко и многословно желая капитану скорейшего выздоровления.

безумное pwp-продолжение дабы удовлетворить желание именинницы, в последний раз предупреждаю, детям не читать.А Бьякуя бессильно откинулся на подушки и закусил губу. Поднял руку ко рту, не донеся, уронил на простыню, рассеянно провел ладонью, будто погладил, и полез под одеяло в бессознательном желании стиснуть пальцами продолговатую твердость. Его стальной стержень. Сила и наслаждение, острое, до боли в прокушенной губе. Когда на душе темно и мутно, и невозможно жить дальше, потому что забыл, зачем… другой сказал бы – безнадежно запутался, пытаясь примирить долг с другим долгом и выбраться из западни по скользкому мосту из страха и тайных желаний… так сладко чувствовать под рукой жесткую оплетенную рукоять Сенбонзакуры. А и правда – почему не убил?

― Унохана-тайчо, к завтрашнему дню мне надо быть на ногах, ― вытирая кровь с подбородка, задумчиво глядя на расплывающееся пятно на груди. Хорошо, что коллеги-капитаны не задают лишних вопросов.

***

Ренджи бесцельно брел по Сейрейтею. Он уже не искал Рукию, зачем, пусть веселится. В голове было пусто и чисто, будто ветром выдуло весь тухлый осадок последних дней. Кажется, иногда полезно говорить то, что думаешь. Вот только что дальше? Ежедневные встречи в офисе, миссии, столы по соседству. Он сел на пыльной обочине, привалившись к стене, подтянул колени к подбородку и вжал голову в плечи. Потом и эти мысли пропали, потому что какая нафиг разница – хуже не будет. И так и заснул. Ветер ерошил волосы, Ренджи завалился на бок, сунул руку под щеку и поджал под себя ногу, как в детстве. Прошептал, ― «Бьякуя» и безмятежно улыбнулся. Сны давно были единственной отдушиной в их странных отношениях с тайчо.

Обрыв с желтой выгоревшей травой, Ренджи валяется на спине, головой на жестких коленях, пальцы Бьякуи у него в волосах, а над головой – неправдоподобно синее небо с редкими облаками. Кто еще может так незаметно стянуть резинку? Пальцы скользят вдоль рыжих прядей, ласково трогают голову, мочки ушей, за ушами. Капитан смотрит прямо перед собой на далекий Сейрейтей, легкие пальцы касаются шеи, и Ренджи запрокидывает голову. Только во сне Бьякуя проявляет инициативу. И иногда улыбается. И все, что угодно, лишь бы это длилось.

Чуткие, как у слепого, пальцы прослеживают татуировки на лбу, а потом тайчо наклоняется, и вот уже теплые губы повторяют их путь – вдоль бровей, по скулам, в уголках глаз. Дорожка осторожных поцелуев вдоль подбородка, и Ренджи во сне поджимает пальцы ног. Попросить взглядом – и знать, что тебя поймут, почувствовать его вкус - почему-то имбирь и мята - и мягкость, и осторожные касания языка. Облака превращаются в комки белой сахарной ваты, серые глаза затуманиваются, и можно без опасений поднять руку и коснуться щеки, отвести челку, большим пальцем провести по скуле, забраться под волосы на затылке и грубо притянуть к себе, чтобы лязгнули зубы, прикусить губу и ощутить его резкий вдох холодком на губах.

Ладони на груди, на плечах уверенно сдвигают ткань косодэ, вытягивают из-под пояса, оголяют грудь. ― «_Почему у тебя теплые руки, если ты ― такая льдышка_»?

Провести по шее вниз, борясь с тяжелой тканью. Бьякуя улыбается в губы, ― «_наверное, это все-таки сон_», ― и поднимает руки, чтобы снять Гинпаку. Их исчезновение - как пригоршня мокрого снега, Ренджи вздрагивает и шире открывает глаза, и облака превращаются в цветы сакуры, когда ладони возвращаются, легко поглаживают грудь, задевая соски, и можно спихнуть капитанское хаори с худого плеча и просто почувствовать ладонью кожу. И вцепиться изо всех сил.

Кучики одним движением перенес его с колючей травы на Гинпаку и занялся узлом пояса, одновременно лаская дыханием напряженные соски. Выпутавшись из рукавов, Ренджи тоже ухватился за его пояс, как утопающий за веревку, дрожащие пальцы плохо слушались, но он дергал и дергал, пока Бьякуя не накрыл его руку своей, показав, направив. ― «_Это не Бьякуя. Тот будет спокойно смотреть, как ты потонешь. Или нет? Может, все-таки нет_»?

Хаори летит в траву, и уже капитан лежит на спине, а дерзкие губы Ренджи скользят по телу, соски твердеют под настойчивым языком, влажная дорожка бежит к пупку, и Бьякуя начинает задыхаться. Мускусный запах промежности кружит голову, Ренджи проводит губами по внутренней стороне бедра, облизывает яички и выцеловывает узоры на члене, постепенно продвигаясь к головке. ― «_Какой шелковистый. Как давно я мечтал. Об этом_». ― Капитан тихо стонет, толкаясь навстречу, и резко вдыхает, когда горячий язык касается блестящей головки, дразня дырочку, слизывая капли, и рука ложится на затылок, сжимая рыжие пряди, подталкивая, но Ренджи медлит, скользит языком по уздечке, вокруг головки, и капитан выдыхает сквозь зубы:

― Ренджи.

«_Значит, знаешь, как меня зовут. Значит, хоть что-то чувствуешь, ледышка. Такая любимая льдышка_», ― и губы смыкаются вокруг горячей головки, капитан смотрит в небо, и для него облака превращаются в дождь розовых лепестков, они падают, кружась, как хлопья снега ― на грудь Бьякуе, на спину Ренджи, застревают в волосах, красят голубоватый шелк Гинпаку.

И опять Ренджи на спине, и капитан, закусив губу, гладит его раскинутые бедра, щекочет грудь щупальцами волос, и небо темнеет, тучи вспухают, наливаются дождем, огромные и величественные, как замки, и тонкие пальцы Бьякуи, ― «_почему его пальцы всегда притягивают взгляд_»? ― проникают как-то слишком далеко, надо его остановить, сейчас же, но останавливать не хочется, пусть неправильно, больно, пусть, и тучи прорываются крупными каплями, волосы липнут к щекам, поднимается ветер, и ― «Бьякуя-а»!

― Ренджи… ― полустон. Капитан слизывает капли у него с груди, с живота, белые и прозрачные, вперемежку.

И ничего не хочется, и дождь смывает остатки боли, и голова тайчо на груди, и…

Почему сухо, откуда на нем одежда, и где Бьякуя? Стоило изо всех сил цепляться за сон, чтобы проснуться, только когда солнце поднялось над стеной. Ксо, проспал утреннюю поверку, а капитан в больнице, и - ксо… Ренджи влетел в кабинет, подскочил к столу. Рикичи поднял голову и радостно улыбнулся:

― Фукутайчо, простите, капитан вас искал. Хотел поговорить, но не дождался – срочная миссия, прорыв холлоу в западном Руконгае. Пол-отряда там с ним. Сказал, придете – дождитесь его в кабинете.

― Спасибо, Рикичи. Сделай чаю и можешь быть свободен. ― «_Тайчо… как смотреть ему в глаза после таких снов_»?

Часы текли, и он постепенно приходил в себя, потом тревожился о предстоящем разговоре, потом все вытеснил страх за капитана. Такие миссии не продолжались дольше пары часов, а уже заполночь. Забыл, что звал? Передумал и спит себе в усадьбе? Да нет, в любом случае зашел бы в офис отметиться. С кем он пошел? Рикичи давно спит, не спросить. Ренджи отрешенно пялился на лампу, наблюдая за яркой смертью безмозглых мух и ночных бабочек. ― «_Он же еще не оправился от раны, куда поперся_? ― Потом начал грызть пальцы. ― _Потому что один дурак проспал_». ― Потом задремал, вздрагивая от каждого шороха. И проснулся перед рассветом, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд.

― Ренджи. Зачем ты здесь? В такой час?

― Тайчо... я... ― рука будто сама потянулась в карман за деревяшкой. ― Потому что я - ваш лейтенант.


End file.
